The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide essential administrative infrastructure and continuous administrative support for all research projects undertaken under the auspices of the Amazon Tropical Medicine Center (ATMC). This core is essential to the ATMC in that it provides the continuity, expertise and dedicated resources required to maintain an effective and efficient administrative infrastructure during the conduct and results dissemination of the varied research projects which will be undertaken. For the purposes of the initial three research projects contained in this application, the primary site of the Administrative Core for the ATMC will be in Peru (where most of the fieldwork will take place) and a sub-core will be in Canada (where some of the data analysis and dissemination activities will be centered). The functioning of this core builds on the successful administration of past research projects conducted in Peru by members of the research team.